


Mating Habits

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Come Inflation, Day 3, Egg Preg, Impregnation, M/M, Mer AU, Mermaid victor, Mpreg, Oviposition, Tentacles, birthing eggs, cecaelia yuuri, distention, strange undersea biology, tentacle yuuri week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Yuuri just wants to give his beautiful mermaid boyfriend a clutch of eggs to carry.





	Mating Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/gifts).



> A gift for Aria based on her mermaid au!! Find the inspiration [here](https://twitter.com/Alikurai/status/1007406394931384320)!!!!
> 
> Thanks to the amazing Athra for the beta job <3

 

“You’re avoiding me,” Victor said, narrowing his eyes. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and studied Yuuri. “You have something you’re not telling me, right?”

His beloved, beautiful cecaelia almost jumped out of his tentacles. “What? No! I’m not avoiding you! Why would I-” Yuuri broke off, flushing a blue almost as dark as his tentacles. “What makes you think something is wrong?”

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor groaned.

He swam deeper into the water. The area around Yuuri’s cavern had pristine blue seas, the sand embedded with tiny rocks that sparkled in the faint sunlight. Yuuri was huddled on a rock beside the mouth of his cave. He was hiding behind his tentacles.

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” Victor asked.

Yuuri flinched like he’d been struck. “No! Of course not!”

“Then what’s wrong?” Victor nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri’s skin was so soft and smooth, slick under Victor’s cheeks and chin. Victor could feel Yuuri’s tentacles thoughtlessly curling around his tail.

Yuuri was quiet for a long moment. Victor knew he wasn’t being ignored. There was that familiar sparkle in Yuuri’s eyes, the one he got when he was thinking.

“I just- what if something goes wrong?” Yuuri asked. His voice dropped. “What if we… fail? What if my eggs are no good? What if none of them take, or, worse, they hurt you, or-”

Victor swam up to Yuuri and folded him into his arms. “Yuuri, if it will be fine. If it doesn’t work, we try again next season. You’re stuck with me forever, right?” Victor asked seriously. Yuuri’s tentacles clenched around him, tight and vise-like. It was all the answer Victor needed. “Then if we fail, we try again. One of them has to take.”

Yuuri pressed his cheek into Victor’s shoulder. Victor could feel Yuuri’s lips against the bright blue fins that framed his face. He brought his hand to Yuuri’s head. The swirling currents set Yuuri’s short, black hair stirring around him in a dark halo.

He cupped his hand around Yuuri’s cute little head fins and rubbed where they met Yuuri’s scalp. They were so sensitive, and it had taken so long to get Yuuri used to even the slightest touch to them. There was a soft rumble from deep in Yuuri’s chest, something that set the water vibrating gently. Victor froze.

“Yuuri? Are you… purring?” he asked.

The rumbling stopped. “What do you mean?” Yuuri asked. He blinked innocently at Victor.

“Nevermind,” Victor said. Perhaps it was just his imagination.

* * *

So much could go wrong.

Yuuri wondered if Victor knew what he was getting into. Cecaelia had a low viability for offspring to begin with. They had lots of eggs for a reason- better odds that one of them might take. Then combine that with low conception rates with mers, high levels of risk for the mer that would incubate the eggs, and Yuuri was seeing warning signs everywhere.

He and Victor were ready to take the next step together. Mating season was growing close, but Yuuri was apparently the only one worried about it.

Just one egg. That was all they needed, just one viable egg. Yuuri would do everything he could to give Victor that.

Victor was sunning himself when Yuuri felt the first burning ache of mating season calling to him. The beautiful edge of Victor’s tail was trailing in the water. Yuuri almost allowed himself to be distracted by the lazy swirl of the gossamer end of it trailing through the currents. But his body didn’t allow for that.

Resigned, Yuuri surfaced beside him. Victor was singing softly. His voice was so beautiful it made Yuuri’s chest ache. No one had lured more sailors to their death than Victor, and for good reason.

Victor rolled onto his back and tipped his head to gaze at Yuuri. His hair was curling lightly from the saltwater and the sun, and he smiled wide.

Yuuri half crawled onto the rock, breathing heavily. The need to mate was coming on strongly, threatening to overpower him. He suddenly felt conspicuously full of eggs, and was burdened with the burning need to find his mate and fill them full.

“Victor,” he whined.

Victor flushed. His skin was already slightly red from the sun, and it darkened with a single word. His eyes were wide as he figured out what was happening. “Now?” he whispered hoarsely.

“Now,” Yuuri said.

Victor dove headfirst into the water, and he pulled Yuuri by the longest two tentacles down into the depths of the ocean. Yuuri dove in beside him.

It was almost mindless instinct as they rushed to Yuuri’s cave. It was closer than Victor’s, but all Yuuri could think of was taking his mate someone private, somewhere quiet and out of the way of prying eyes so he could pump his pretty mer-mate full.

His tentacles were sliding over Victor’s skin as though they had minds of their own. The skin and scales were smooth under his tentacles, feeling over the frilled fins and gills. Yuuri just wanted, needed to hold Victor close. His chest ached with it, rumbling deep with the need to impregnate Victor.

The moment they passed the mouth of the cave, Yuuri spun in the water, pinning Victor down to the floor of the cave. Water churned around them as they kissed. It was frantic and hungry, a messy claiming of lips and sharp teeth and tongues.

“No matter what, we’re doing this,” Victor said. He was breathing hard, his expression serious. “Don’t stop. Put as many eggs in me as you can, Yuuri. Don’t you dare stop for anything.”  

Yuuri nodded frantically. “Yes, yes, whatever it takes,” he said. His hands were roaming. He let his touch trail down Victor’s chest, down the line of his stomach before settling right over where Victor’s torso flowed into the smooth scales of his tail.

Yuuri pressed his fingers against the slit there. Victor made a pleased little noise as he pushed his fingers in, first one, then two and three, the opening giving so easily. The sweet sounds only grew louder when Yuuri started to rub inside, feeling along it for the bundle of nerves. It took several seconds. Then Yuuri’s fingers brushed against a hard ridge inside, and Victor gasped.

Yuuri redoubled his attentions there, watching as Victor’s hips began to squirm. “Yuuri, yes, ah~” Victor moaned as Yuuri worked his slit open. It was smooth and soft, warm under Yuuri’s fingers. Victor made the prettiest noises.

The tentacles were moving of their own volition. Yuuri almost didn’t notice them wrapping around Victor’s sparkling blue tail, creeping under the frilled fins, and one creeping up to the opening of Victor’s slit. Yuuri pulled his fingers back. The tentacle pushed right in.

Victor’s head fell back with a gasp as Yuuri started to pump the tentacle inside. Victor’s body clenched around the tentacle inside him, and he couldn’t stop thrusting the tentacle in and out. “Feels so good,” Yuuri moaned.

Victor writhed beneath him, moaning so prettily. “More, more,” he whispered. “Feels so good.” Yuuri pushed the tentacle in deeper. Victor’s stomach bulged slightly with the girth of it, as it pushed so deep. “So good, oh my god, Yuuri, so good, so deep.” Victor was tossing his head in the water as Yuuri pounded the tentacle hard and fast into the slit.

Each thrust dragged long and hard against the ridge. Victor was perfect. But Yuuri had needs, and Victor needed more.

Yuuri pushed another finger in beside the tentacle, continuing to fuck Victor even as he opened Victor up further. He wanted Victor to come undone. He wanted Victor incoherent with pleasure. He teased the slit with fingers and his tentacles until Victor was a flushed mess.

“More, please, Yuuri,” he panted, as Yuuri pulled the tentacle out. “Noooo, please back in me, in me.”

Yuuri nodded. His head bowed low and he raised his mating tentacle. It was thicker than the rest, a little shorter and blunter at the tip. He pressed it against the slit and pushed. Victor cried out as it pushed inside him, so much thicker than the others.

“Yuuri, so big, ah, aaah,” he said. His eyes squeezed shut. The slit opened obscenely around the girth of it, forcing Victor’s body to stretch open. He fucked him hard for a few pumps of the tentacle, until the thrusts were smooth and fluid, rocking Victor’s entire body along the floor of the cave.

Yuuri’s body shuddered. It felt so good. He felt so hot, so overheated. The mating tentacle paused mid-thrust in the deepest part inside Victor’s body, and Yuuri held it there as he let it spill the first gush of thick fluid inside.

The tentacles clutched at Victor, pulling him up closer, flush against Yuuri’s body. Yuuri couldn’t stop purring as he rubbed the sensitive head fins against Victor’s cheek. It was time. He could feel the eggs begin to shift inside him, moving into position for release.

The first one came without warning. It slid down into the tentacle, stretching it slightly. He could see the slightly engorged shape of the egg travelling toward Victor’s body. It pressed against Victor’s slit and paused for the briefest of moments.

Victor’s breath hitched, and suddenly the egg pushed past the slit, starting to slowly ease its way through Victor’s body to his core. Victor jerked. “Yuuri, wait, too big, stop, I can’t take it- aaah, noo,” he wailed as the egg slowly approached the tip of the mating tentacle.

Yuuri shushed him gently. He couldn’t stop purring, couldn’t stop nuzzling Victor’s fins as the egg slid deeper. Yuuri rested his hand on Victor’s stomach. He gently rubbed circles into the skin as Victor twitched and whimpered.

It left the tentacle with a gut-wrenching feeling of relief. Yuuri let out another gush of thick fluid flood Victor’s insides.

“The first one is in,” Yuuri said gently, almost senselessly. “The fluid should kick in soon. While it does, I’ll give you more.” And he did. He could feel another egg starting to push down the mating tentacle. Victor gasped as it forced his slit open wide to accommodate the thickness of the egg and tentacle together.

His nails were digging like claws into Yuuri’s skin. But his face wasn’t twisted in pain.

Rather, he was deeply flushed, and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. His hips were grinding up, trying to force the tentacle in deeper. His moans had taken a decidedly slutty turn, filthy and desperate as he rutted his hips up. “Nnngg, so good, Yuuri, moreee,” Victor begged. “Please put more eggs in me~”

The fluid was taking effect now, numbing the slight ache from the stretch and intensifying Victor’s pleasure. Now he was humping the tentacle and begging for more. Yuuri purred. He was more than happy to provide. His mate needed a full clutch inside him.

One by one, the eggs pushed inside Victor’s body. It felt so good to leave each one inside. The weight left Yuuri, left to sit heavy inside Victor. It was crowding tight, and Victor was gasping and huffing as one more egg pushed inside.

“Too many, too many,” Victor moaned.

Yuuri murmured soft praises. His beautiful mate. His beautiful mer boyfriend. They were connected, they were one, and Yuuri’s mating tentacle was twitching with the need to finish the job. “One more, Victor, I have one more, we have to put it in,” Yuuri panted. “Have to get you pregnant.”

He nuzzled into Victor’s neck and stole a kiss. His hand reached for Victor’s stomach. The tentacles were busy elsewhere, curling around the tail and chest and keeping Victor trapped tight in Yuuri’s octopus hug. But Yuuri’s hands were free to touch and feel, to gauge the round, hard bulges of the eggs.

He pushed one last flood of fluid into Victor’s body. Victor’s lumpy, distended stomach smoothed out into a perfect bump. And Yuuri let the last egg go.

Victor muffled his weak cry into Yuuri’s throat. His nails were clutching Yuuri’s skin, his body so tight and yet still sucking each egg inside. The last egg settled inside at last.

Yuuri pumped more fluid inside and slowly drew it back. A different fluid came out now. The last of it mixed with the ocean water and solidified into a thick plug that sealed Victor’s slitted entrance shut, eggs and all.

Victor was still clutching at Yuuri even as Yuuri finished pulling out. His perfect blue eyes were closed.

Victor’s stomach was bulging obscenely with eggs. Their eggs, their offspring. His belly was so heavy and full, Yuuri could see how Victor was clutching his stomach from the ache of it.

Yuuri held his head as it started to hurt. “Ugh… How did it go?” His eyes widened at the sight of Victor’s full stomach.

“I’m sore,” Victor admitted. He didn’t sit up off the floor. It was like he couldn’t move, more of a beached whale than the graceful hunter of the deep that he was. His hands were folded around their get.

Yuuri flustered into action. His hands fluttered anxiously over Victor’s belly. He muttered out rapid apologies, dug for pain killers.

Victor soothed him, and after a short talk where Victor reaffirmed that he was perfectly healthy, happy, and anticipating their children, Yuuri was feeling a little better about what he had done.

His eyes still caught on the thick mating plug. It held Victor open so wide, pressing against that ridge and holding all of Yuuri’s eggs inside. Even with the cramps from the size of the eggs inside him, he had let it sit there, heavy on the ridge, making him twitch with pleasure every time the eggs shifted. He looked so peaceful.

But Yuuri never once doubted Victor could carry their children. What he doubted was his own ability to provide anything meaningful to this relationship besides his tentacles.

Victor shook his head. “No, Yuuri. Don't you worry.” He was already folding Yuuri into his arms. “Your job is done. Now I'll do mine.” Yuuri’s tentacles were gliding over his stomach.

Victor’s body would fertilize the eggs while they incubated. They would grow a bit, and a few weeks later they would come back out.

Then they would need a nest for them to watch over the eggs until the final day.

* * *

A week passed surprisingly fast. Victor swam with his hands on his hips, complaining of an aching back and sore fins. The stomach cramps never really went away. But in the last few days, Victor’s stomach had grown small fractions, taut with eggs and fluid.

Yuuri offered a tail massage. He made up a soft kelp bed that would cushion Victor’s stomach and slowly massaged over the aching muscles, feeling over the tense knots and smooth blue scales.

Seeing Victor heavy with his eggs had a curious effect on Yuuri. He wanted to keep Victor trapped in his cave, writhing in ecstacy. Logic told Yuuri that he shouldn’t, that open water would do his mate much better than confinement would, but instinct was a tricky thing to overcome.

The massages felt like a compromise. He was able to gently take care of his heavily pregnant mate, and that soothed him. Victor moaned sweetly and rolled over onto his back. His stomach swelled softly under Yuuri’s gentle tentacles.

They kissed. It was sweet at first, just chaste presses of lips together as their hands roamed. Yuuri was careful not to put too much pressure on the eggs as he leaned over Victor’s body.

Victor’s hands slid around Yuuri’s back, skimming lightly over the sparkling, dark blue mark that bloomed over his skin. The hand slid down between tentacles, toying lightly with the fluttering little hole in the heart of the tentacles. Another hand came down and stroked over the tentacles.

Yuuri moaned. A finger pushed inside Yuuri’s squid-hole. The hand stroked faster over the tentacle, matching rhythms. Yuuri briefly mourned the plug keeping the eggs inside- it also trapped Victor’s cock inside his body.

But Yuuri had nothing to complain about, when Victor so skillfully made him come undone. Yuuri shuddered and came hard. Yuuri kissed down Victor’s chest. He was more than eager to reciprocate. He wanted to taste Victor on his tongue, but he was limited in his options.

His kisses were soft and sweet as he kissed down the line of Victor’s chest, up the soft bump where he carried the eggs, and down to the slit where the torso met the tail. Yuuri pressed his lips to the base of the plug. Then he kissed his way to the edge of it, mouthing at the base of the slit.

Victor gasped sweetly. Yuuri began to play with his nipples while he sucked and kissed. He watched Victor carefully until Victor was coming, his body convulsing around the thick mating plug. The eggs shifted inside him, pressing against the sensitive ridge, and Victor’s eyes rolled back in his head with a muffled scream. “Yuuri, Yuuuuuri,” Victor moaned so sweetly as he came.

Yuuri’s head dropped onto Victor’s chest. He pressed his lips to the bump. Victor’s breath started to slow, and eventually Yuuri heard his breath even out into quiet snores.

Just one egg. Please let just one egg hatch. Please, god, let Yuuri be able to give Victor this.

* * *

 

It seemed like forever.

At last it was time. Victor’s stomach was massive and heavy after three weeks. Yuuri could feel the individual eggs under his hands as they jostled against each other. Sometimes it was enough to make Victor purr and pump his hips, pleasured by the eggs constantly rubbing against the ridge inside his mating slit.

“Is that good?” Yuuri would whisper. There was nothing more he could do, except stare in wonder at his beautiful mate. “You’re so pretty full of eggs, they make you feel so good.”

Yuuri cuddled his moaning mate. “Yuuri,” Victor murmured. “Won’t come out…” His hand was skidding along the plug. Yuuri looked closer. Victor’s slit was twitched around it, the way it did when Victor was shuddering with orgasm.

Yuuri’s tentacles joined the rubbing, and Victor gasped. He buried his face into Yuuri’s neck and rocked his hips, feeling the sweet glide of Yuuri’s tentacle starting to work him open. Yuuri pressed a finger in beside the plug. He popped it right out. Victor’s slit gaped at him. The sticky fluid curled up in the water.

The eggs didn’t come. Too big.

Yuuri was ready to panic. He’d fucked up, something had gone wrong. Victor slipped one of the tentacles into the open slit and moaned sweetly. “Yuuri, help,” he begged. Instinct did the rest.

The tentacle pushed Victor open enough for the first egg to start to shift. Victor moaned weakly. His head dropped down Yuuri’s chest, his body barely supported by Yuuri’s tentacles circling around him.

Yuuri was transfixed.

The spattering of glittering scales dusting Victor’s shoulders were shuddering with each push. His body was heaving, pushing. Victor’s hands clutched at one of the tentacles. A breathy moan escaped him.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay, Victor,” Yuuri murmured. He rubbed his cheek against Victor’s head. He couldn’t stop purring. Victor moaned again. His body twitched. Orgasm. Victor was coming. The force of the orgasm pushed the first egg out, Victor crying out as it slowly settled on the floor of the cave.

The next egg followed close behind, then another. Fluid was dripping out between each egg, following each widening of the slit. Yuuri held his breath as they kept coming. So many eggs, opening Victor up so wide. Victor came again as the eggs kept coming, each one connected to the last by a sticky string of fluid.

Yuuri rubbed Victor’s belly. It was beginning to flatten back out again. Yuuri could feel only a single egg remaining, and he gently massaged Victor’s stomach to nudge the egg out. Victor’s pleasure was heady.

The last white shell crowned through the slit, widening the slit up enough for the last egg to fall out with a gush of fluid.

Victor was breathing hard. His eyes were racing over the clutch. Two dozen perfect, beautiful eggs, each one a pale grey and larger than Yuuri’s fist.

Yuuri’s tentacles were cradling them into a loose pile. “The nest,” Victor murmured. He could barely keep his eyes open. He looked exhausted. Yuuri gathered the eggs up, flustering about and trying to clean them off and shuffle them into the soft kelp nest that they had made together.

They were beautiful. Slowly, the smooth greys of the eggs began to turn, so gradually that Yuuri nearly missed it. It was faint, and then sudden. One by one, the eggs began to color, some blue, some red, every color imaginable. Yuuri was in awe.

Just one. Please let one of them hatch.

The hours passed with agonizing slowness. Yuuri combed Victor’s hair out while he slept, and then rebraided the single braid he wore in his perfectly silver hair. Yuuri stroked Victor’s soft fins. He watched the eggs turn a darker color, and one by one, they started to dull.

More than half had dimmed by the time Victor had finally awoken again. Yuuri’s heart was already breaking. The eggs’ shiny luster was fading fast. Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri shook his head. “It didn’t work,” he whispered.

One by one, they collected each egg.

Victor cried softly. Yuuri openly wept. A failure. A waste of a mating season.

The first six eggs were pulled out. They were lost forever. The next six. None of them were ever alive. Another six.

Yuuri froze on a bright pink egg. “Victor,” he whispered. Beside him, Victor was combing through another nearby nest. His tears had stopped and he was staring at Yuuri the way he had when Yuuri pulled a quad flip jump, launching himself so high he kissed the sky above the surface of the ocean.

“Yuuri,” he said breathlessly. He pulled from his nest a single blue egg, soft and blue and bright. Yuuri cradled the pink one. The eggs were sparkling in the low light.

“Two?” Yuuri whispered.

There was a quiet chirp from one of the eggs, almost too quiet to hear. “Po!” Yuuri let out a hysterical little scream and he quickly set the egg back into the nest. Victor left the blue one beside the pink, and he retreated to where Yuuri had swum.

They watched in hushed awe as the leathery shells of the eggs began to break open. A single pink tentacle poked out of one. A little blue fin.

“Come on, little one, you can do it,” Victor whispered. He was crying again, but smiling so wide that Yuuri through his face had broken. Yuuri was shaking. The egg shells fell to the floor of the nest.

A little face stared up from the pink egg. “Pom!” it chirped, small pink tentacles curling around it.

Beside it, the blue egg had a sleepy-looking little mer gaze up with heavy eyes. “Po,” it said quietly. The two were perfect, precious little hatchlings. Victor pulled Yuuri into his arms. They had done it.


End file.
